nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
NWN2Wiki talk:Community Portal
Artist needed *Do we have any artists? We need a better top-left corner image -- or at least one that has a transparent background. We also need a favicon (like the NWNWiki one). Any volunteers? -- Alec Usticke 11:58, 10 December 2005 (PST) *Alec can you upload the corner image please as I cant find it on special:Imagelist. I will do some work on it to look like NWN. -- Pstarky *Sure, Pstarky. Here's NWNWiki's corner image: Here's my poor attempt at NWN2Wiki's: I used the NWN font, but I'm not sure it looks so hot. At the very least, the background needs to be transparent. (It doesn't look bad against a white background, but the corner has a gray background, so it looks like crap with a white box around it.) -- Alec Usticke 09:30, 11 December 2005 (PST) *Well I think this will be ok until Obsidian release some more stuff. Was not to worried about the 2''' as Im should we will replace it -- Pstarky 10:01, 11 December 2005 (PST) image:wiki_2.png *Thanks, Pstarky. That looks better. Now, want to take a crack at something for the favicon? Here's NWNWiki's: -- Alec Usticke 12:21, 11 December 2005 (PST) *Well I will have a look at it when I can (tomorrow at work). It damn small thou. -- Pstarky 13:01, 11 December 2005 (PST) *New and Improved. What you think, the favicon ok? -- Pstarky 03:08, 12 December 2005 (PST) image:WIKI_2new.png *I think they both look awesome! Thanks! -- Alec Usticke 03:15, 12 December 2005 (PST) *I need the favicon in ico format. Pstarky, can you convert it and email it to me? It must be exactly 16x16 (more info @ Wikipedia; the NWNWiki icon is here). If not, I'll find a program to convert it. Let me know. Thanks. -- Alec Usticke 03:23, 12 December 2005 (PST) *Alec, I cant find a option to save the file a .ico format in the programme I use. Plus I dont want to download a programme for it at work. Which is a better file format to send via emai, .png or .gif? -- Pstarky *No need to email then. I'll find a program to convert it. Can you make it 16x16 though? -- Alec Usticke 04:13, 12 December 2005 (PST) *Done. Im guessing you will have to rename it, but I dont thing the override/replacing a image works. Does it look a but fuzzy now? -- Pstarky 04:22, 12 December 2005 (PST) *Yeah, it looks a little fuzzier. I wonder if it can be made 16x16 without stretching it -- just padded a little. It's not bad though. -- Alec Usticke 05:16, 12 December 2005 (PST) *Its still trial and error, is it not Alec. LOL image:favicon_2.png -- Pstarky 05:38, 12 December 2005 (PST) *Hehe, no worries. I think they look great. I'm sure we'll want to revisit it once there's a NWN2 web site with lots of clip art. -- Alec Usticke 05:46, 12 December 2005 (PST) *For sure, but it looks a lot better then the original 2's we had. :) -- Pstarky 05:48, 12 December 2005 (PST) *Thanks again, Pstarky. I converted the PNG to ICO using this site. -- Alec Usticke 15:24, 12 December 2005 (PST) *Pstarky, I see you did a reverse icon for Klingon Mage. It looks pretty good. :To '''everyone, which do you like better: :#image:favicon_2.png or :#image:WoB_Favicon.png :Which should we use for the web site? -- Alec Usticke 13:19, 13 December 2005 (PST) *I say, Lets use the reverse to keep in with the Search Plug-in -- Pstarky 15:26, 13 December 2005 (PST) *No one else has an opinion? Which icon should we use? -- Alec Usticke *Whichever ones matches whatever it's most being used for--Defunc7 18:01, 15 December 2005 (PST) You're always so help, Defunc7. Hehe. -- Alec Usticke 18:03, 15 December 2005 (PST) *I have an entry: // Brick Thrower 12:20, 19 December 2005 (PST) image:Wiki_double.PNG *Heh, that's interesting. -- Alec Usticke 12:21, 19 December 2005 (PST) *I actually like the nwn-font 2. Could always remove to inner-most iris piece & replace with a 2 ;)--Defunc7 12:36, 19 December 2005 (PST) *I posted an announcement at NWVault http://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=community_news.Detail&id=2194 and included the logo, but you can't even see the 2 on the black background. Doh! -- Alec Usticke 20:29, 21 December 2005 (PST) *How about that 1? --Der Unbekannte 14:53, 28 December 2005 (PST) *Well, it's colorful. :) -- Alec Usticke 16:14, 30 December 2005 (PST) Welcome custom content guru ThriKreen I'd like to publicly welcome custom content guru ThriKreen to NWN2Wiki. For those who don't know, ThriKreen is the maintainer of the first NWN wiki, the NWN Custom Content Guide. Thanks for your contributions, ThriKreen. I hope you will continue to contribute to NWN2Wiki! :) -- Alec Usticke 18:00, 15 December 2005 (PST) Dammit people, it's ThriKreen! With an R! =) Best parts about Wiki-Wiki is the editing! --ThriKreen 22:37, 15 December 2005 (PST) :Oops. That's why I should always copy-and-paste. -- Alec Usticke 22:44, 15 December 2005 (PST) Welcome Thrikreen. -- Pstarky 23:37, 15 December 2005 (PST) Speculation I created a little info box for speculation. If you want to create an article with D&D info but aren't sure if it will be implemented in NWN2, just include at the top of the page. I don't think we need to plaster it on every page, but it may be helpful for areas that are really up in the air and you don't want to have to mention a caveat in every other sentance. -- Alec Usticke 15:12, 17 December 2005 (PST) Datadase error *What does it mean when this comes up. image:error.png Never seen it before. -- Pstarky 09:57, 18 December 2005 (PST) *Nevermind. I have work it out! Looks like MediaWiki got smart on me. LOL -- Pstarky 09:59, 18 December 2005 (PST) *I was just updating some scripts for the Mediawiki:Spam blacklist. It should be fixed now. -- Alec Usticke 10:02, 18 December 2005 (PST) Verity of content? I got a concern about the verity of the content. Is everything that is added here officially confirmed by obsidian entertainment to be added in NWN2? thanks in advance for the answers. --Der Unbekannte 13:38, 24 December 2005 (PST) *It's not 100% confirmed, however there's alot of "speculation" warnings on anything which is not officially confirmed by Obsidian. Along with a general "mildly confirmed" warning which should be applied to the whole site. Any game-mechanics etc here if not directly confirmed by obsidian are based on DnD 3.5 information, which obsidian is working from. E.g. The Cleric class is confirmed, but the full spell list is not confirmed, nor is the spell progression. However there doesn't seem a very strong reason for why Obsidian would deviate from spell progression (i.e. when clerics get what spell level & times per day etc). As always this site is not the a garuntee of the final products as Obsidian reserves the right to change any details & mechanics they've currently "confirmed" (e.g. they might need to revise a certain mechanic in order to fix a bug etc).--Defunc7 13:51, 24 December 2005 (PST) NWN2Wiki promotion I just added a post to the BioWare topic about NWN2Wiki that MokahTGS was nice enough to start. I tried to spotlight some of the areas we've built so far. If you post to BioWare's forums and would like to add a link to your signature, you can do so here. You're welcome to include anything you want, but here's what's in my sig: url=http://www.nwnwiki.org/NWNWiki/url & url=http://www.nwn2wiki.org/NWN2Wiki/url, databases anyone can edit Thanks! -- Alec Usticke 23:29, 30 December 2005 (PST) I think it's good to mention NWN1wiki in the same sig. It helps avoid ambiguity with the NWN2News' wiki. Mines "Help Contribute to NWN2Wiki, sequel to the successful NWNWiki" (since people seem mildly afraid to actually edit, I thought it'd be nice to try encouraging edit-contributions).--Defunc7 10:44, 31 December 2005 (PST) Good idea, Defunc7. Thanks! -- Alec Usticke 10:59, 31 December 2005 (PST) I just started a new BioWare topic about NWN2Wiki http://nwn2forums.bioware.com/forums/myviewtopic.html?topic=466482&forum=95. Please post to it if you have something to add. Thanks! -- Alec Usticke 13:57, 15 January 2006 (PST) Lets hope it doesn't get locked like the rest. /:( --Defunc7 14:02, 15 January 2006 (PST) Lists, tables or category *If everything that's in a list was put into a category (e.g. a spell belongs to each category of the spellcasters who can cast it, the caster by level, spell school, spell subschool, somatic, verbal, range, target, buff, direct damage etc) then somethings are gonna have alot of categories assigned. So I was thinking we could have articles which are specifically lists of things" (e.g. non-somatic: list of spells unaffected by Arcane spell failure etc). Since it's not automated (as far as I know, not automatable at all) like categories it'd be extra work if anything needs changing (like article renames, or removing items)--Defunc7 06:16, 7 January 2006 (PST) I agree that lists make more sense for some uses: Wikipedia:Categories, lists, and series boxes. -- Alec Usticke 13:18, 7 January 2006 (PST) group effort? Is it just me, or am I the only one doing anything major on this site? :p --Defunc7 14:06, 12 January 2006 (PST) You have been doing a lot. I was trying to keep up with you but have been super busy at work this week. Hopefully I'll have more time next week. After all, I need to review and fix all your edits. Hehe, seriously, your contributions are looking great, Defunc7. We already have a great resource, but it's going to be truly amazing when NWN2 explodes. -- Alec Usticke 17:36, 12 January 2006 (PST) Defunc7, there is two reason Im not really been editting at the moment. 1) Most of the stuff you have been adding is DnD based information, and I have never been a PnP player and when I look at the SRD information I get lost in it. You undestand it better and what you have been doing is great work. When the game comes out with the game based information (eg manual and all) I will most likely be helping with that editting. (not saying the information you have been adding is pointless. Its great and give the people that have never played PnP a feel as how NWN2 will turn out.) 2) Im on holidays (most of the work I have done of the wiki's has been at work) and busy with getting myself ready to move out of home for the first time. The place Im moving into has to be painted and other stuff fixed. Plus I really got no kitchen/house equipment so every other day Im out shopping for that stuff. Please dont feel heavy hearted about this, all the work you have done so far has been great (way better then my first go) and Im most likely speak for most of the community by saying. "Thank You". -- Pstarky 19:19, 12 January 2006 (PST) Screenshot page layout The Screenshots article is becoming pretty unwieldy with all the thumbnails, especially for modem users. Perhaps we can categorize it to some extent? For example, add "Concept Art", "Magazine scans", "In-Game screenshots", "Trailers and trailer screencaps", "Toolset screenshots" and "Various" articles? Or refer to them by their release date, and archive older ones? Rgb 03:50, 14 May 2006 (PDT) Good idea. Go for it. My preference would be just to archive the older stuff. -- Alec Usticke 06:53, 14 May 2006 (PDT)